


The Chaos Space Marine's rape victim

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fear, Gen, Horror, Rape, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: One of the most powerful scenes in my entire work, it depicts the inner emotional turmoil of a rape victim in the 40k universe. It is not at all pornographic or erotic, merely utterly horrible. The victim goes on to become the main protagonist in my subsequent writings and her journey to deal with the aftermath of her rape is an important plot point in her character development.





	

Octavia was not feeling happy. In fact she had never felt less happy in her entire life. She could not really put into words the sheer horror of her misery. 24 hours ago she had been minding her own business in her tiny village on Harold's Reach. She had a modest but happy life, surrounded by family and cooked meals for her family. Without warning the village had come under attack, her father had been shot in front of her and she had been kidnapped along with the entire village. And now to add insult to injury the monster who had shot her father was now brutally raping her!

She felt so violated that she wanted to puke, she felt so invaded, so contaminated. She felt numb with horror. Really and truly she didn't have any words for this, it was just too far beyond awful. To feel this monster inside her, brutally violating her most intimate part made her feel violently sick. She had been saving herself for marriage, waiting for someone worthy to give this precious intimate gift to. And this monster had stolen this gift without her consent. What should have been her most special moment, losing her virginity, feeling a man inside her for the first time... All of it was ruined.

The monster who had shot her father took her virginity from her, forever ruining sex for her and causing the most profound emotional damage. She wept and wailed, not because she expected rescue, but simply because this experience was so horrible that she had to vent her horror in wails and weeping otherwise she would explode. She just couldn't hold it in. Completely disempowered, at least she had the power to wail.

The room around her was not encouraging to her violated psyche. The floor was covered with the bodies of half a dozen dead naked women. Some of the bodies looked relatively fresh, while the rest were crawling with maggots and flies. The room stank to high hell with the most indescribable reek. The monster had sprayed her with insect repellent before carrying her to this room, which at least kept the flies off her.

The dead women terrified her. Most of the bodies were mutilated horribly. It was obvious to her that they had once been were she was now! Was he going to kill her as soon as he finished raping her?! She wailed again in abject misery. Maybe death would be better.

Her wailing seemed to distract the thoughts of her rapist. He smiled at her and raped her even harder while the tears flowed down her face.

Without warning a door bell chimed.

The monster punched a button on the wall and shouted into an intercom in a peculiar dialect of imperial low gothic. This dialect was similar to the interplanetary dialect used in sector wide propaganda films which she understood. She was most fluent in the local dialect of her village of course but had seen enough propaganda films to pick up the sector dialect.

From what little she understood he seemed to be saying, "it opened", or "opened it". Octavia assumed he was saying "the door is open". He didn't even stop raping her.

Fearing the arrival of even worse misery Octavia looked to the door terrified. What entered was entirely unexpected.

It looked like a terribly disfigured woman in her late 30's or early 40's. She looked even more mutilated than the bodies on the floor. She didn't seem to have arms, no wait she did have atrophied arms raised up behind her head but far too short. With horror Octavia realised that this poor misshapen creature had had her hands removed. She was completely naked and hideously scarred. On her front right shoulder was a clearly visible slave brand, similar to the one that Octavia received yesterday. Obviously this woman was a slave just like her.

Consumed as she was in her own misery she felt pity for this wretched creature. What had those monsters done to her? The pity was immediately replaced with fear at the thought that she would end up looking the same, with bits cut off and a mass of scars.

Her rapist had seemed to take a few moments to recognise the creature that had entered the room. Suddenly recognition flooded his face and he leapt off Octavia screaming what sounded like "MOTHER!". Octavia was sure she had misheard. The monster frantically pulled up a sheet to cover himself, looking for all the world like a man caught in the act of having sex when his mother walks in the room.

the sudden yanking up of the sheets turned out to be a bad idea. The rapid motion caused hundreds of flies to take off and dozens landed on the woman, crawling all over her. The woman instantly went into a fit of hysterical laughter, dropping to the floor and rolling around to try to get the insects off her. From her fragments of screaming speech that she got out between her hysterical laughter she seemed to be say "tickles, tickles!". The monster immediately leapt to his feet, holding the sheet over his waist in one hand and frantically rifling through a messy shelf for an aerosol can of insect repellent spray.

The entire time he seemed to be anxiously shouting "MOTHER". Octavia was so taken aback by this bizarre spectacle that she stopped wailing and just gapped open mouthed as the monster frantically sprayed the woman down with insect repellent.

The flies slowly flew away and the woman's frantic laughter died down. The monster looked concerned but seemed to be laughing despite himself at the sheer absurdity of the situation. If Octavia was not so numb from the soul destroying experience of being raped she would be laughing too.

Octavia was now feeling more confident that this woman was the monster's mother. Maybe that means she could help her!

"PLEASE HELP ME" Octavia screamed to the woman.

The monster looked at her annoyed but the woman looked at Octavia with genuine sympathy. The look of sympathy gave Octavia desperate hope.

"What's wrong" asked the woman, "how can I help"? She asked with genuine sympathy in her voice.

"I'm being RAPED" Octavia screamed, "please, I just want to go home".

Deep empathy entered the woman's eyes. In that one moment she seemed to communicate volumes to Octavia with her eyes. In those eyes Octavia could see that this woman had been raped too, badly raped. From her physical disfigurements it was obvious that this woman had had a truly terrible time. Those eyes seemed to have a supernatural ability to tell Octavia that this woman deeply understood her pain and that she cared. In that one moment the woman's eyes relaxed Octavia more than a hundred words could have. A supernatural feeling of safety fell on Octavia, this woman would help her.

The woman turned her head and looked at the monster with obvious disapproval and the monster looked sheepish and shrugged guiltily. She said nothing, looking deeply concerned. The monster poked the tip of her nose with his fingertip and suddenly she snorted in amusement as the monster grinned mischievously. "Why can't I stay mad at you" the woman asked amused?

Octavia's mouth fell open in shock, absolutely flabbergasted. She was being RAPED! Octavia made a strange choking sound, unable to put her emotional turmoil into words. The woman seemed to come back to her senses and consider the morality of this situation. It was her turn to look sheepish and she couldn't look Octavia in the face.

The monster seemed to notice that his bat shit insane mother was having some sort of inner moral turmoil and his face showed a brief expression of deep thought. He turned to Octavia uncertainly and asked her "you don't want to be raped right?". Octavia's mouth fell open yet again at the sheer stupidity of this question.

The monster thought for a moment and then said "maybe I should rape someone else instead and give you to my mother"? He turned to his Mother and asked "Do you want her?". The mother wasn't sure but accepted the gift graciously.

Octavia wept with sudden relief, the woman had rescued her! She ran weeping to the woman and hugged her, sobbing her eyes out. It then dawned on her that the monster had said that he would rape someone else in her place. She certainly didn't feel happy about that but she was not going to say a damn thing to jeopardise her sudden rescue. Given a choice between herself being raped and some random stranger being raped, Octavia was deeply ashamed to admit that she would save herself and send the stranger to be raped in her place.

The woman sympathetically patted Octavia on the head with one of her feet.

With Octavia no longer distracting the pair the mother and son had some sort of in depth family discussion. Octavia had trouble following their dialect. Something about the monsters father, something else about adorable new grand babies, various family gossip. The monster had put on clothes and was serving tea to the mother. He half heartedly offered Octavia some tea but she hid behind the mother in disgust. Octavia clung to the mother, imagining that if she let go she would be instantly raped once more.

After what seemed like hours to Octavia, the mother finally left the monster's apartment, with the naked weeping Octavia clinging to her for dear life.

Within 5 minutes of them leaving, Luke was raping a new slave called Julia.

Julia was not happy. In fact she had never felt less happy in her entire life...


End file.
